


Reeled In

by sashocirrione



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexuality, Dubious Consent, Early Work, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Handcuffs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mindfuck, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Virginity, Wet Dream, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashocirrione/pseuds/sashocirrione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misa said, "Then, the two of us should give him a special first time. Together, we'll defeat his virginity!" LxMisa LightxMisa LightxL threesome, but something odd is going on. Mild humor elements.</p><p>Note: some AO3-only bug keeps moving my author's notes to the wrong chapters and/or duplicating them. I've done a bunch to fix it and then gave up. So if my author's notes don't make sense in context, just assume the bug put them on the wrong chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What L Wants

**Title: **"Reeled In"

**Author: **Sashocirrione

**Spoilers: **MAJOR Spoilers for the Yotsuba arc (everything up to chapter 58 of the manga and episode 25 of the anime).

**Warnings: **NO UNDERAGE READERS. Rated M for a reason. Sexual activities, threesome, swearing. One situation comes up where it is initially uncertain whether a particular sex act is consensual or not, but it is quickly cleared up as being consensual, as not being rape.

**Summary: **Light has decided to have sex with Misa the only way he's allowed to: with L watching. But, all is not as it seems. Three-chapter structure, with L's viewpoint in the first chapter, Light's viewpoint in the second chapter and Misa's viewpoint in the third chapter. Twist at the end of the first chapter is explained in the second chapter. Question posed at the end of the second chapter answered in the third.

**Pairings: **LightxL, LxMisa and LightxMisa. Both yaoi and het in both the first and third chapters, yaoi only with no het in the second chapter.

**Additional Notes:** All canon events previous to the start of this have happened as normal. This begins during the time when L and Light are chained together; Light doesn't remember he's Kira but desperately wants to be cleared of suspicion, and they all live in the Kira investigation building that is a skyscraper.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, and I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: What L Wants**

L was crouched in a chair by the side of the king-sized bed, his knees almost touching his chin. In the bed, there was a completely naked Light and a completely naked Misa, rubbing and kissing frantically, the covers pulled up to their shoulders. Between Light and L, the chain hung, swaying back and forth with Light's movements. The six-foot-long chain was more than enough to keep L at a safe distance.

Both partners stopped for a moment and looked at L. Light said, "Ryuzaki, are you sure this isn't bothering you?"

In a bored tone, L said, "I've had to watch plenty of surveillance videos where people had sex. Believe me, I've seen some truly disturbing things. Watching you and Misa have sex is nothing."

Secretly, L was very glad his sitting position, together with his baggy jeans, completely hid his massive erection. In fact, that was the major reason for those two habits. He tended to get hard-ons all the time, very persistent ones that wouldn't go away. Even when he masturbated frequently, they tended to just come back.

If he couldn't hide them, it was really distracting for his thinking process, even if Watari was the only one around who might notice. So, he had baggy jeans and a sitting posture where his legs blocked all view of his crotch. Together, that did the trick, and then he wouldn't have to worry about his thinking process getting derailed by embarrassment or by wondering if anyone had noticed. At a time like this, there was simply no chance of L's erection going away. He wouldn't be able to move from the chair without Light or Misa being quite likely to see the tent in his crotch.

Light said, "I've been thinking, Ryuzaki. If both of us are supposed to be watched at all times because we're Kira suspects, doesn't this blanket defeat the purpose? I mean, if we were both Kira, we could be passing secret messages back and forth under the blanket, couldn't we?"

Misa said, "Yeah. Misa is a suspicious character. Misa wants to be good and prove her innocence."

"Then," Light said, "it looks like we have no choice. We must get rid of this blanket and let Ryuzaki see everything we're doing."

Misa let out a whoop and with several kicks managed to get the blanket entirely off the bed. L's eyes bugged. It had been sexy before when it was hidden, but now... now... His eyes traveled up and down the long, lean golden-tan bodies in front of him. All the skin on display was nearly the same shade, so at first it was hard to tell where one body began and the other ended. Misa lay full-length on top of Light, her chest and groin pressed hard against him.

She was looking at L and blinking so innocently, in a way that made his heart jump. Her most important parts were not visible, hidden between her and Light, but L could see nearly everything else, and his imagination was really working. It was like coming across a good-looking girl on a nude beach, and seeing her lying on her stomach in the sand. Everything was so close, so... _accessible_.

And Light, he was no different, only male. He was the perfect specimen of masculine beauty. He looked like a male model, like the kind of slender, lightly-muscled young men with faces to die for that were always being put on the front of men's clothing catalogs. Everything about him was perfect, from his eyelashes to the exact plumpness of his lips, not too full or too thin, to the shapely contours of his pert round bottom.

And then, there were those feet. The toes were perfect little nubs, tinged with pink, looking so bitable. L seldom saw Light's feet, but L had an enormous foot fetish, and every time he saw Light's lovely, well-proportioned feet, he just wanted to suck the toes into his mouth and nibble them. It was getting to the point where he kept creating little schemes in his head that would lead to a situation where Light would let him give him a foot massage. L just had to touch those feet, even if Light would never let him lick and suck. One of these days, L was going to succumb to temptation and launch into one of the foot-massage plans.

And together, those two, they were really something to watch. L became aware that he was about to drool, so he quickly placed a finger at his lip in a mock-thoughtful pose to block the drool from coming out into the open, and then, after a few moments, used a little hidden movement to wipe it away secretly. Whenever he got this hard, it seemed that both ends of him leaked. There were a few drops of pre-cum dripping into his underwear and, if he didn't use the finger-at-the-lip trick so often, there would be a few beads of drool collecting at his lip. It was a really good thing he'd managed to create so many tricks to hide his condition. It was difficult to be a perpetually horny 24-year-old virgin.

L became aware that Light and Misa weren't moving in any way. Even their passionate kissing had stopped. Instead, they just stared directly at L. There was something odd about both their gazes, as if they were fascinated with L instead of each other. They both looked... sultry, seductive. Like they were trying to lure him in.

L said, "You two should just continue what you were doing. I'm not getting off on this. It's just a job."

Misa said, "We were dry humping. The sex comes later!"

With that, she began to rub her body up and down Light's body and the two turned toward each other once again, kissing passionately every time Misa rubbed up far enough that her mouth came within range of Light's mouth. L was getting a better look now that there was motion. Every so often Misa lifted up just enough that a nipple became visible, or L would see Light's straining erection slipping along her stomach. It was maddening. He hadn't been lying about watching a lot of sex on surveillance videos, but mostly it had been old people. It was unbelievable the sheer amount of sex that older, unattractive people had. But this, right in front of him, with an actual model and a man who could probably become a model... L had never seen it this good before.

Then, the two of them rolled over, so Light was on top. In the process, some of the chain was wrapped around their bodies and L was almost jerked out of his chair onto the bed. His arm was stretched painfully toward the couple, and he was only able to keep his precarious position by leaning forward.

L said, "Careful, you're reeling me in."

The two were completely oblivious, looking as if they were trying to devour each other's mouths. L pulled on the chain but there was no response. He was now severely off-balance. He grunted. With the position he was in now, every movement he made with his legs to steady himself rubbed against his over-sensitive cock, sending little shocks through it. An involuntary moan escaped his lips. Then, Light and Misa rolled over as a unit again, so Misa was on top, and L was yanked firmly out of his chair and onto the bed, with his handcuffed hand trapped under Light's ass. He tried to remove it, but he couldn't pull it free.

It felt like all the blood in his body was rushing to his groin. In a panicked voice, he said, "Some help. Some help, please."

Light and Misa stopped kissing and looked at him. Misa said, "Oh, look. He's all flustered!"

Light said, "What's the matter, Ryuzaki? I thought you said you didn't get turned on by watching."

L tried to pull his hand free once more, but he only succeeded in groping Light's butt more thoroughly. L said, "Watching is different than touching. I'm not, I'm not used to this stuff."

Light asked, "Ryuzaki, are you a virgin?"

L said, "Yes."

Misa squealed and then made a little pouty face. She said, "Light, look at him. He's in pain and needs our help. We're his friends, so we need to solve this problem."

Light said, "Ryuzaki, do you like boys or girls?"

L said, "Both. I'm bisexual."

Misa said, "Then, the two of us should give him a special first time. Together, we'll defeat his virginity!"

Light nodded, and with two rolls of the couple, the chain was untangled, and suddenly Light and Misa were kneeling to either side of L, their hands all over him. They were tugging at his clothes, unfastening and even ripping in their eagerness to get everything off. Just as Misa was pulling L's boxers over his feet, she shook one finger in the air and earnestly said, "Nudity is required for sex."

Then the two were circling him from both directions at once, the chain slithering around, and they were pushing him down onto the bed, Misa getting closer and closer to his front while Light got closer and closer to his back. Then with one final roll, L was lying on his side completely pinned between a naked Light and a naked Misa in a human sandwich, with the chain wrapped around the entire configuration, restricting movement. L hoped it would be possible to get out of this. If he got stuck and Watari found them and had to untangle them...

But his thoughts didn't dwell on that subject long. Having two deliciously hot naked people pressed up against every part of him was so... it felt so good, so tremendously good. Light's firm stomach was against his lower back, and higher up, he could feel two tiny hard buds, Light's erect nipples, while even further up, Light was breathing on his neck and nibbling on an ear. In front, Misa was shorter, so her face was at chest level and she was sucking on one of L's nipples while her other hand pinched and tweaked the other nipple. L gasped at the sensation of his nipple inside Misa's mouth. He'd never thought it could feel that good. It was warm and wet and incredibly erotic as her mouth lapped right there, making his nipple harder and harder, more sensitive with every probing movement of her tongue or applied bit of suction.

But, even lower down, that's where everything was so wonderful, so amazing. It wasn't sex, not yet, but it was incredibly intimate and made L shudder with need. Light's cock was clasped between L's thighs, the swollen tip pressing hard into the backside of L's balls. At the same time, Misa's vulva, already deliciously damp, was pressing against his balls from the front. L's hard length was trapped between his groin and Misa's stomach, leaking pre-cum and receiving friction from the slight movements she was making. Then Misa unlatched her mouth from that nipple and slid up L's body, the damp heat between her legs sliding from his balls to the base of his erection and then halfway up the shaft as she positioned herself to kiss him.

L said, "Kiss me, please kiss me!"

Misa leaned in. Her eyes were directly in front of L's eyes. They were clouded with lust, but in that moment they also looked calculating and smart, not the eyes of a stupid bimbo. Her breath was warm, coming from her nose and mouth at once and tickling him. It smelled so very girly. Her lips, when they pressed to his, were soft, and very warm. He leaned into the kiss, tasting her, and she moved her lips against his slowly, sensuously, in a rhythm that shot jolts of electricity straight into his groin.

Her long blond hair was brushing against his face, and Light was pressing in from the other side, behind L's shoulder, nibbling his neck. L could still feel Misa's entrance pressed against the side of his cock, just a couple of inches lower than his tip. He had a mindless urge to grab her hips, position everything just right, and then ram into her again and again, but he didn't do it because she hadn't said to yet and because the wrapped chain and the bodies on each side had essentially trapped him. His two partners could move against him more than he could move against them. Light and Misa were only hemmed in on one side, not both.

Misa was getting into the kiss more now, slipping L some tongue, so he slipped it right back to her. A shock went through his body at how good this was, how it was making him even more turned on, something he hadn't thought possible. Misa was his popsicle, his ice cream cone, every lollipop he'd ever licked, and he ate out her mouth with complete abandon. She didn't disappoint, but matched his intensity bit for bit every time he tried something new, her tongue pressing and needy, her lips insistent. He was aching so much now between his legs, he could hardly stand it.

L drew back and said, "Oh, Misa, you are such a good kisser."

Misa was sliding down his front again, leaving kisses as she went, on his jawbone, his neck, his chest, and at last one of his nipples, teasing the rock-hard bud with flicks of her warm tongue. Her damp vulva was once again pressed against the front of L's balls, while the tip of Light's erection pressed from the opposite side. If it weren't for that obstruction, the two of them could almost have sex right between L's legs. Light wouldn't be able to get very far in, but... the thought, the image of it, was incredibly sexy.

L had been getting too much from Misa and not enough from Light. Light was pressed against him in so many places, and kept kissing his neck and ear, but L wanted more. No, he needed more, and he needed it desperately. He leaned backward into Light and said, "Light, please touch me. I want you, I want you so bad."

Then Light's hands came around from behind, stroking L on the sides and stomach, each touch an agony of frustration. L thought he'd die if Light didn't touch his cock soon. With some effort, L managed to get one of his hands barely free of the chain wrapped around the three of them, made a growling sound, grabbed one of Light's roving hands, and slipped it between L's hard erection and Misa's stomach. Light got the hint and curled his hand around L's cock, pumping it slowly.

At the same time, Light began moving in the tight space between L's thighs. Somehow it had gotten slippery in there, from pre-cum or sweat or both, L didn't know. The sensation of Light ramming into the back of L's balls was delicious, and the repetitive motion was almost driving L's balls inside Misa's waiting, wet vagina. Almost, but not quite. They were simply sliding around, gathering more and more moisture from there, tightening and drawing upwards with the stimulation.

Light, still pumping him, said, "Ryuzaki, I want sex. I want to come with you. What do you want?"

Misa said, "It's time for us to do him. Ryuzaki, which of us should go first? Who do you want to take your virginity?"

L said, "I want Misa and Light to take me at the same time. I want to enter Misa, and I want Light to enter me."

Then, the sandwich of three naked bodies rolled over again and in a complicated movement Light and Misa had managed to unwrap the chain. They pulled L to the edge of the bed, having him lay on his back, with his butt at the very edge and his legs hanging off the edge. Light positioned himself between L's legs, kneeling on the floor, while Misa quickly climbed on top of L, straddling his stomach. L was trembling, shuddering with need and anticipation. This was it. No more virginity, and he wanted it so very bad.

Light grabbed L's legs and raised them, and L could feel Light doing something back there, but it was hard to tell what was happening. It was warm and wet. Light must have found lubricant somewhere. Misa was crouched on top of L, her hands by the sides of his chest, her knees grasping his slender hips. L could feel the heat of her hovering just above his throbbing need, and he could see her perfectly-shaped breasts, slightly pendulant, quivering above him in time to her feminine little pants. He reached up with both hands and grasped them, kneading them softly.

Misa's eyes fogged with lust right before she closed them, a look of complete arousal and excitement on her face. One of her hands reached down, grabbing L's cock and positioning it right at her entrance. L could feel the moisture and the heat of her. At the same time, Light finished whatever he had been doing and L could now feel Light's erection probing just barely at his back entrance, trying to coax open the tight ring of muscle.

But then, they both stayed in those positions. L felt like he'd go insane if they didn't proceed right this instant. He wanted to penetrate and be penetrated. What were they waiting for? L said, "Ah! Please do it! Please!"

Still, they were waiting. Why wouldn't they get on with it? L wriggled in frustration and then tried to thrust up into Misa, but Light held L's hips down. L said, "I'll get rid of all Kira suspicions regarding the two of you. I'll manufacture evidence to set you free if I have to. Just do me."

Then, there was movement, sweet movement. It was so exquisite, two different sliding sensations at once, each one enough to set L's mind on fire all by itself, but two, two were happening at the same time. L was slipping inside Misa, where it was so hot and wet and tight, with the feeling of being enclosed on every side by her inner walls. It was so delicious, so perfect. It felt right and good. It was everything that had been missing from L's life.

But then, Light was also gradually entering L, creating a stretching sensation that was mind-blowing and weird all at the same time. It was arousing but uncomfortable. L wanted Light out of there, but he also wanted Light to drive his length in further, deeper. Then Light slid further in and hit something inside and there was a tremendous jolt of pleasure so sweet and intense that L's hips bucked upwards, driving his length further into Misa, and he let out a little animalistic scream, almost a snarl, of pure instinct and lust.

From then on L was gone, completely mindless with lust, unable to think at all under the intense onslaught of pleasure. He was a body without a mind, a tight stretched thing filled to the utmost with sensation and movement and friction and electricity. L was panting and moaning and groping Misa above him as his two partners fucked him relentlessly, thrusting harder and faster, penetrating and being penetrated.

The increasing pace of their thumping was driving L to the edge of reason and insanity, everything so wet and wild and dirty and kinky, Misa's internal muscles grabbing so hard onto L's most sensitive part while L's own internal muscles instinctively bore down on that intense hot length inside him that kept rubbing up against that place, that special internal place that needed to be prodded and pressed.

Misa was particularly unbelievable. The way she gripped him and rubbed him felt almost like a mouth, like lips and a tongue rubbing along his length and sucking hard, especially on L's sensitive, swollen tip. All the sensations together, of filling and being filled, the sucking, the pressure, the wet sliding friction, and the delicious sight of Misa's lust-filled face above him and Light's similarly aroused face visible just over Misa's shoulder, it was making something start to release inside L, like a wall breaking down, or a tight spring suddenly uncoiling. Then Misa threw back her head and let out a high-pitched screaming moan while her muscles clenched down so hard on L, harder than ever before, an intense sucking sensation while she bucked on top of him, and it pushed L completely over the edge.

His orgasm hit him hard, so hard, all the intensity of the sex act flowing together for an instant, concentrating and building in the shaft of his penis and then instantly releasing, muscle contractions rippling through him in several distinct waves of pleasure as he felt himself emptying inside Misa, all his cares and worries flowing into her as an incredible afterglow spread through him, a warm, satisfied feeling of pure contentment, a luxurious satisfaction, like nothing could ever go wrong and no problems would ever intrude.

L basked in this feeling. He wasn't a virgin anymore. Losing it had been so good, better than he'd ever expected, and his friends had helped him. They cared about him, they were both so beautiful and skilled, and they'd stay with him, continuing to help him relieve the horrible sexual pressure that was always building up inside him and the loneliness of his isolated life. Light and Misa would never be convicted as Kira and taken away from him, and they would never kill him, because they'd know he was a powerful ally instead of a threat. Then, L suddenly realized that Light was still hard inside him, not moving, but obviously in need of his own release.

L said, "Light, you're not done yet. I want you to finish inside me."

Suddenly, Light was bigger. How had he gotten so big? The strain was incredible. Then the world suddenly slipped to one side and turned dark. L blinked, confused. What had happened? For a moment, he didn't know where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a bit of a mind-fuck in addition to the actual fucking, so if you want to know what actually happened, you won't truly know until the end of chapter three. The first chapter is from L's perspective, the second from Light's perspective, and the third from Misa's perspective.
> 
> L is probably OOC in this fic, unless you assume that L is secretly very, very horny. I cannot imagine L forgiving Kira in anything like normal circumstances.


	2. What Light Wants

**CHAPTER 2: What Light Wants**

Light woke up to a long, drawn-out masculine-sounding moan. He blinked a few times, confused by the abrupt transition from a dream in which he'd been chasing some kind of demented blue kitten who'd stolen an apple from him. Now, he was awake in a dark bedroom. Yes, in the bed he shared with L. He glanced to that side of the bed, surprised that he didn't see L awake and working on his laptop.

Instead, L was actually asleep, sprawled out on the bed, his legs completely stretched out instead of curled to his chest. Light had only seen him this way a few times. L was dressed in his usual clothes, a white long-sleeved t-shirt and baggy jeans, which is what he always wore to bed. L moaned again, and then he did something Light had never seen him do before. He talked in his sleep. But, unlike when Sayu did it, every word was distinct and normal-sounding, not slurred.

L said, "I've had to watch plenty of surveillance videos where people had sex. Believe me, I've seen some truly disturbing things. Watching you and Misa have sex is nothing."

Then L moaned again and arched his back. With L's legs in this position, Light could clearly see the massive tent in the man's crotch. L started panting. His crotch tent was only growing. How large was he?

L said, "You two should just continue what you were doing. I'm not getting off on this. It's just a job."

Light smirked. How like L. He was even lying in his dream. L lied about so many things, like how much he suspected Light of being Kira at any particular time. Light was sure that L was nearly certain he was Kira, and that L had been of this opinion most of the time they'd known each other, no matter the tiny percentages L usually claimed.

Hell, he didn't blame the man. Every clue that had ever come into the investigation except a couple had pointed directly at Light. If Light had been in L's place, he'd suspect the same.

The only difference was, Light _knew_ he wasn't Kira, and, if he were in L's place, he'd be more honest about his accusations instead of hiding behind made-up percentages. L was a liar, through and through, and there was something in Light, something very concerned with justice, that resented L for that. True justice should be pure and completely honest.

But maybe, Light could get a little bit of payback. He remembered the time before Sayu learned that she talked in her sleep. Light had been able to mess with her in so many ways, such as telling her that monsters were sneaking up on her, or dripping water onto her face and telling her she needed to find her umbrella. Now, here was his chance to mess with L, to relieve a bit of his frustration with the situation. Light knelt next to L, grabbed the chain that linked their handcuffs and pulled on it just slightly.

L said, "Careful, you're reeling me in."

L grunted, then wriggled on the sheets, his hands forming fists and then unclenching. He let out a low, sensuous moan.

Light gave another little tug on the chain. Suddenly, L's whole body lurched to the side, and, in one smooth movement, L thrust his handcuffed hand past the waistband of Light's pajama pants, into Light's underwear, clasping Light's bare butt cheek. Light stared incredulously at L. The man was still asleep. That hand, it felt kind of good. And, if Light tried to dislodge it, he might wake up L and ruin his fun.

L said, "Some help. Some help, please."

Light said, "What's the matter, Ryuzaki? I thought you said you didn't get turned on by watching."

L groped Light's ass, saying, "Watching is different than touching. I'm not, I'm not used to this stuff."

Light smirked. Maybe he could get some secret information from L this way, something naughty to tease him with later.

Light asked, "Ryuzaki, are you a virgin?"

L said, "Yes."

Interesting. Light had suspected this, but he'd never known. He hadn't asked, because it's rude and because the man was such a liar. But now, this, in his sleep-talking, it sounded like the truth. Light had researched as much as he could of L's history, which was almost nothing, but it did include the dates of all his cases.

L looked nineteen, but unless he'd started solving cases when he was five, which sounded impossible even for L, he must be considerably older. If Light said just the right things, there was a lot of mocking potential in this. Then, Light remembered another question he'd been wondering about. When they'd first been chained together, Misa had accused L of being gay, and L had sidestepped it instead of answering it.

Light said, "Ryuzaki, do you like boys or girls?"

L said, "Both. I'm bisexual."

L removed his hand from Light's pajama bottoms and flopped backwards onto the bed. His back arched again and he moaned, clasping his hands in the sheets and tossing his head. L gasped and then he began humping the air above him, slowly and methodically. His trouser tent was simply huge now. Light hoped it wouldn't grow any bigger.

L said, "Kiss me, please kiss me!"

Light considered. How far should this go? It could be a lot of fun to take it to the next level. Plus, the man was begging for a kiss. Light carefully lay down beside L, and then put his hands on either side of L's head, pulling him in. Light pressed his lips to L's lips. The man's lips started working back instantly, hungry for Light. Light's tongue lapped between the lips and then slid in as those lips parted.

L's tongue came out of nowhere, so wet and wild and sudden it was a complete surprise, and then L was leaning up into the kiss, getting sloppy and frankly sexual, slipping into Light's mouth over and over again. Light had to admit, this was a lot more fun than he'd thought. He was actually getting really hard. Light reached down between his own legs, squeezing the bulge from the outside of his pajama pants.

L broke the kiss and said, "Oh, Misa, you are such a good kisser."

Light drew back. The guy thought he'd been kissing Misa! Should this... should it go any further? Light could easily relieve his own tension by going to the other side of the bed and jerking off under the covers, leaving the detective to have his wet dream by himself.

Just as Light moved to act on that decision, L said, "Light, please touch me. I want you, I want you so bad."

L thrust upward again into the empty air above him and then his hips slowly sank back down. Well, L had asked for it. This time, he'd asked for Light by name. Light lay down next to L again, breathing into L's hair and shoulder, and then Light ran both hands over L's chest and stomach, lightly rubbing on the outside of his shirt. L pressed into the touch, made a little frustrated purr, and then grabbed one of Light's hands and forcibly placed it against the denim of his jeans, just over his straining erection.

Light shivered. This is what L really wanted, wasn't it? Light grasped with his hand, feeling the thickness and the length of the thing trapped underneath that fabric. Light squeezed hard in a rhythm, and L arched up into the touch, moaning that delicious low, husky moan again, so very masculine. Light reached down with his other hand and grabbed his own fabric-clad bulge, squeezing in the same rhythm.

L was panting, still asleep, Light was panting, and it felt so good, so right. They were getting their pleasure together, two men damp with a sheen of sweat, breathing into each other's faces, their lips quivering, their hips thrusting in time to the squeezing pulses of Light's hands, one hand on each trapped rock-hard protrusion. Light wanted more, he wanted to have L, to truly have him, to taste him, to push himself deep inside L's tight heat over and over until both of them were screaming.

Light said, "Ryuzaki, I want sex. I want to come with you. What do you want?"

L was still asleep. Light removed his hand from the bulge in L's jeans and shook L's shoulders, trying to wake him up. L's head merely rolled from one side to another, but he didn't wake. L whimpered at the absence of Light's hand on his hardness and tried to cling to Light, grabbing onto him like a monkey, at last sliding down his body and thrusting his erection up against Light's knee, humping it over and over. L rarely slept, but it seemed it was nearly impossible to wake him once he did go to sleep.

Then L said, "I want Misa and Light to take me at the same time. I want to enter Misa, and I want Light to enter me."

_I want Light to enter me._ The words sent a thrill through Light. His hands shaking, he pried L from his knee and pushed the man backwards onto the bed. Then Light knelt between L's legs, reached up to L's jeans and began undoing them. Light wanted to enter the man so badly. Waves of need washed through him. But he hesitated. It was clear that L wanted something sexual, but did L really want to have his first ever penetration experience in such a state?

L said, "Ah! Please do it! Please!"

Light made a quick decision and leaned over, rummaging in the drawer by the side of the bed. Mostly it was full of candy, but Light had glimpsed a tube of lubricant in the drawer as well. There it was! Light quickly pulled off L's jeans and boxers, revealing a very large erection.

With the size of that thing, there was no way Light would let L be seme even once. But oral sex wasn't a problem. Light had taken bigger men into his mouth, and he'd learned that with a combination of relaxing your throat muscles and putting your hands around the base of the erection to take up the extra length, it wasn't a big deal. It just took time to learn the techniques. Then Light was squeezing plenty of lubricant onto his fingers. He'd have to prepare L very well, or it wouldn't be a nice experience at all.

L said, "I'll get rid of all Kira suspicions regarding the two of you. I'll manufacture evidence to set you free if I have to. Just do me."

This was a very nice thought! Light had been worried about how much of the evidence indicated him. Sometimes he even started suspecting himself of being Kira. But, if L was serious, Light wouldn't have that nagging fear of execution hanging over him any more, and he wouldn't have to be paranoid around L, wondering if he'd accidentally say something that would be yet another bit of evidence against him. He wanted so badly to just relax and enjoy L, to have some kind of normal relationship with the man, to truly open up to him and enjoy all the things they had in common without such horrible suspicions ruining things all the time.

Light leaned down, approaching L's lower regions with his mouth and his lubricated fingers at the same time. He lapped at the tip of L's erection as one hard, slippery finger circled L's entrance, waiting for that feeling that indicated the ring of muscle there had started to relax. Yes, there it was. Light began slowly pressing one finger inside, while he wrapped his lips around L's shaft, sucking the tip into his mouth.

Then Light was sucking further down the length, taking more of L in as his finger went all the way inside L and curled upward to find that special spot. L let out a noise somewhere between a growl and a scream, thrusting up into Light's mouth, all the way back into his throat. Light had been prepared, and he simply took it, sucking and making a little hum to give L some vibration while his inserted finger continued to rub and press unerringly on the prostate and his other hand rubbed along the base of L's shaft.

After that, there was a constant going up and down, sucking and licking and even making little swirls with the tongue, pouring more effort and speed into it slowly, relentlessly, while soon there were two fingers, and then three, thrusting in and out of L's increasingly slippery entrance, widening and loosening, taking Light's fingers deep, right up to the knuckles at the base. Light had to use one shoulder and an elbow to hold down L's bucking hips to keep the oral sex from becoming erratic. He held the man down and pleasured him meticulously with his hands and his mouth, devouring him hungrily while lustfully watching all the delicious responses it was possible to provoke.

It was increasingly difficult to believe that L was still asleep. He was in an extreme state of arousal now as Light continued to work on him. L was panting and gasping, his head tossing back and forth, his eyes clenched shut hard, and Light could feel muscles in L's abdomen seizing up in waves. Every so often, Light would suck especially hard, and he was almost always able to make L whimper, a needy, pleading, begging whimper. Light was really beginning to think that L had to be pretending he was asleep.

Light's own erection was a dull, throbbing ache between his legs. Seeing L like this was only making it stronger. He wanted to take it to the next level, to insert himself, but there was still a little nagging doubt. Did L truly want that much? What if he really was asleep? But, so far, L had asked rather explicitly for everything Light had given him, and, except for mistaking Light for Misa briefly, he'd been asking for Light by name, instructing Light to do sexual things. And, L's own actions were unmistakable. He'd both sought out sexual activities and enjoyed it.

Light kept working on L while he considered his options. Then, he could suddenly feel and hear a difference, in the tone of L's little moans, in the exact way the muscles in L's hip and groin were tightening against Light's shoulder and elbow. The man was very, very close. Right then, Light wanted nothing other than to make L come. He wanted to see it so badly, to taste it in his mouth. Humming to give L some vibration, Light latched down hard with a tremendous, vise-like suction while his plunging fingers continued to busily work inside, hitting the prostate over and over.

L's breathing stopped and his hips lunged upwards, managing to slip free of Light's pinning shoulder and elbow. Suddenly, L's full length was inside Light, twitching, the tip emptying itself so far back in his throat that he could only taste the barest traces of the salty, slightly bitter semen. Light repeatedly swallowed so he wouldn't inhale the stuff, and the swallowing motions seemed to intensify L's pleasure, sending little shudders through his frame in time with each swallow.

Then L was limp, relaxing. His legs and lower torso had been so tight to the touch before, but now they had a boneless feel, completely floppy and unresisting. Light waited until L was soft and small in his mouth and then gently licked him clean. His semen had a slightly fruity taste mixed in with the salt and the tea-like bitterness. L sighed contentedly. His face looked so sweet and serene. His hair was incredible messy and he was damp with sweat, his eyes still scrunched tightly closed, either in pretend sleep or in some kind of unnatural sleep that was nearly impossible to wake from.

Then L said, "Light, you're not done yet. I want you to finish inside me."

Light tested L with a few movements of his inserted fingers. Yes, he was still in a stretched state, and the orgasm had loosened him up a bit more. He was as prepared as he was going to get. Light's hands were trembling in anticipation once more, and in his eagerness he didn't even manage to get his pajama bottoms and underwear all the way off, just pulled down to his knees. He hastily shoved a pillow underneath L's butt to raise him up and make the angle better for penetration.

Light was kneeling between L's spread legs, squeezing more lubricant from the tube to coat himself and make it as easy as possible, and then Light was there suddenly, at that place he wanted to be, pressing right against L's entrance which was slowly giving way, letting him in. It was all he could do to hold himself back from plunging in completely in a single vicious thrust.

Just the thought of what he was doing was sending flushing waves of heat through Light as he looked down at the man underneath him, so open and inviting, so beautiful with his exotic, slender frame, masculine with just a touch of girly qualities, contrasts of dark hair and pale skin. L was starting to get hard again, his erection curled in a C-shape on his stomach. Light was just beginning to press past the ring of muscle now, and the pressure, the enclosing heat, were just unbelievable.

L had been prepared well, but he was certainly a virgin. L's internal muscles fluttered uncertainly between trying to clamp down on Light and trying to open up. These motions were just too much, they felt too good, and Light suddenly found himself losing control, quickly plunging all the way into that tightness, hot like an oven, squeezing his penis so hard. With that invasion, L's muscles decided what to do. They'd gone from relaxed to very tight, and Light wasn't sure if he'd be able to move at all. Even without movement, the way they were grabbing onto him, Light almost felt like he was going to lose it right then.

As Light trembled in place, uncertain and waiting, he saw a change suddenly come over L. His whole demeanor was different. It was something in the way he held his body and subtle things about his facial expression. Then, for the first time, L's eyes opened. They looked extremely confused. L's eyes darted from side to side, taking in the room.

Light was suddenly sure that L hadn't been pretending to be asleep. He really had been asleep the entire time. And, now, would he be angry? Was Light forcing himself on L? Even though L had asked, and had been very clear, he hadn't truly known what he was doing. Maybe this was bad. Light tried to pull out, but there was no movement. Even with all the lubricant, it felt like being held in a vice. A very sexy vice that was extremely warm, and trembling and panting as it held him.

L said, "Did you knock me out somehow? How did we get to our room? Where did Misa go?"

Light said, "Ryuzaki, you were having a dream. I... you asked for this... so I thought it would be okay."

L didn't look angry or upset. In fact, he still looked very aroused. The only other emotion visible on his face was confusion. He continued to glance around the room as if he thought he'd see Misa hiding behind some piece of furniture.

Then L said, "That's impossible. I haven't had a single dream in twelve years."

Light groaned, half in frustration, half in arousal. He said, "Stupid! You're smart enough to figure this out. It was a dream."

A reluctant acceptance settled over L's features. Light felt a stab of guilt in his heart. L wasn't saying anything about the fact that Light was still fully inserted inside him, and he wasn't trying to thrust up or touch or kiss. L's penis was fully erect, and his face did look aroused as well, but maybe... maybe L didn't really want this.

Light tried to pull out and found L's internal muscles had now loosened just enough for movement. The slippery friction on the way out was driving him crazy, making him want to plunge in again, but he made a firm commitment to hold on to his willpower this time. As his tip slipped completely free of L's entrance, L looked up at him with a pleading, begging look.

L said, "Don't stop it, don't stop. Do me! Do me now!"

That was all Light needed to hear. In an instant, he had plunged full-hilt into L once again, and was thrusting in and out with wild abandon. The two of them were a panting, moaning tangle of legs and arms, chests rubbing, lips locking against each other and devouring. L was making high-pitched noises and clawing at Light's back mindlessly, and then L was giving in to some instinct that showed him just how to wrap his legs around Light's waist, changing the angle to allow for deeper penetration.

L was moaning on each thrust now, using his legs to pull himself up onto Light each time Light thrust down, and Light was sure he was hitting the right spot. L was so needy and clinging, opening himself completely. He wanted so much, and Light was willing to give it all to him, every bit of pleasure he wanted, every bit of delicious friction. As they continued, L's moans changed into strange little whimpering screams.

Light almost couldn't take any more. He'd been so excited before sex, and now he was at a peak of excitement, of intensity, of stimulation. Every need, every desire, every craving he'd had before this activity was now being fulfilled as he plunged into that tight, molten-hot center of L over and over. He wasn't... he wasn't going to last.

But, L deserved to come again, and not just in Light's mouth. Light tried to hold back the feeling rising within him as he reached down, stroking L's hard length as fast and firmly as he could, even though all his motions had gotten erratic from arousal. He was desperate, desperate to make L come. It was a race, and he was barely able to hold back.

Then, with enormous relief, Light felt L tense up everywhere at once, and then L's hot liquid was spilling over Light's hand. Light continued to stroke with jerky movements, but L's internal muscle contractions squeezing his cock were just too much and then he was going over the edge too, almost completely unaware of anything else as his orgasm consumed him, burning within him in shuddering pleasure, shaking him to his core.

Then gradually, he came back to himself. Everything was warm and sticky and there was a satisfied glowing feeling in his lower stomach that was spreading outward. L was curled up delightfully in his arms. He seemed so delicate and fragile, slender and skinny. L hugged him close then, so close Light could feel L's heart beating, almost sense the man's loneliness.

Light gathered L in his arms and hugged him too, nuzzling his face into L's hair, which looked rough but felt very silky. It was soft, flyaway hair, a massive profusion of strands that wouldn't stay in place. Light breathed in and out, smelling a hint of strawberry-scented shampoo as L's hair tickled his nose, and then he grabbed L's earlobe between his lips and nibbled slightly. L made a satisfied "Mmmmmphf" sound and wriggled, pressing himself closer.

Light lay there for some time just breathing, saying nothing, reveling in the intense closeness, in the intimate feeling of the moment. He felt like his soul was bleeding out of his body and merging with L. There was a timeless feeling, as if nothing would ever change. The sun would never rise, and the two of them would never leave this bed. Everything was soft and beautiful, a warm nest of tangled blankets and languid, relaxed limbs.

L was not like other men Light had been with, or women for that matter. He was very genuine. Despite L's constant lying, Light had always felt he knew the real L in a way that had never been true with any other person. L was like a book to him, easy to read. And, unless it pertained to the investigation, L didn't care to hide any part of himself. What you saw was what you got.

L wasn't fake; he didn't care about popularity or your opinion of him. He was very honest and forthright about the way he presented himself. Light thought that even before this sex act, he'd never been as intimate with another person as he'd been with L. L knew him, and he knew L. It was that simple. But, there was still something enormously damaging hanging between them. Something that cut both of them every time they tried to move toward each other. It had to be dealt with.

Gently, afraid of breaking the mood, Light drew back slightly and said, "Ryuzaki, if that was the first dream you've had in twelve years, you must have felt very strongly about what happened in it."

"Yes," L said, "I've never had friends before. I always hid behind a computer. With this case, with being close to people in my own age group, it has unraveled me in a way."

"Then," Light said, "did you mean it when you said you'd make sure me and Misa are never arrested as Kira? I swear I don't remember being Kira, but I sometimes think it has to be true. As you say, perhaps the power, and the memories of it, passes from person to person."

L said, "Yes, I meant it and I still mean it. I can't let this experience go. I won't harm you even if you are Kira."

Then L was kissing him along the edge of his jaw, tenderly and hesitantly. L's inky eyes were shimmering with moisture, and they looked so warm, so loving and full of tender emotion. Then L drew his head back and lay there on his side, staring into Light's face.

Shyly, L said, "Do you think Misa likes me? Can we invite her into our relationship?"

Light grinned. This was going to be a lot of fun. He said, "Well, she said you were cute within moments of the first time she saw you. And, she's already kissed you. Plus, I'm not going to let her have me all by herself. If she wants me, she's going to get both of us."

L said, "The idea of getting you is a very strong motivator for Misa. I think we do have a chance. How should we bring up the subject with her?"

Light said, "We're both geniuses. We'll figure out the best way. But, right now, I think we've got another case to solve."

Light kissed L full on the lips, letting one hand wander downward, where he found L's erection, long and fully hard. Light broke the kiss to say, "It looks like we still have a lot of work to do. When virgins first discover sex, they often need quite a bit of it all at once."

As Light began kissing his way down L's neck and chest, in a line aiming for that straining erection, L said, "I agree. But this is the last time until we do something about Misa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 to show Misa's viewpoint, including a resolution to the entire situation (yes, that means actual plot) and another re-interpretation of the events of chapter 1 (maybe it did actually happen?) plus more sex.


	3. What Misa Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to understand this third chapter, you should remember that, in canon, Misa didn't realize "Ryuzaki" and "L" were the same person until she regained her death note. I'm just mentioning that because a lot of fan fiction has Misa knowing Ryuzaki is L before that point, and it's an easy thing to forget. So, at the start of this chapter, Misa still thinks that Ryuzaki is L's employee, and that L is some person she's never met who uses the computer to give orders to the investigation team.

**CHAPTER 3: What Misa Wants**

"Light," Ryuzaki said, "don't you think it's about time we joined the fun?"

Misa was confused about what he meant. Everyone else had already left as part of the chase to catch Higuchi, a drama now unfolding on multiple giant monitors at the front of the room, some monitors showing video feeds from cameras inside Higuchi's car, others from the rest of the investigators, and also a giant map with blinking trackers slowly moving across it.

Then Ryuzaki and Light were pushing Misa into a chair and chaining her to it. Were they going to try something kinky right now? It hardly seemed the right time. They finished, and as Misa struggled uselessly against her bonds, Ryuzaki said, "I'm sorry, Misa, but this is for your own good. There is nobody left to watch you. If we don't survive this, someone will come within 24 hours to let you go."

The two men were walking to the back of the investigation room, where there was an elevator. Misa heard Light say, "What? The up button?"

Ryuzaki replied, "Yes, we will be using the helicopter."

And then, in a few moments, they were gone, leaving a steaming-mad Misa firmly chained to a chair in a big, empty skyscraper. What if they were gone for hours and she had to use the bathroom? Hadn't they thought of that? They didn't trust her alone here.

Did they think she was going to put viruses on the computers or something? Although, there actually were reasons to be suspicious of her. Misa hadn't thought she was the second Kira until suddenly that monster Rem had appeared to her in the bathroom at the Yotsuba headquarters and explained the basics of the situation.

After telling Misa about her Kira history and the death notes, Rem had asked, "Do you still love Light Yagami enough to die for him?"

Misa had replied, "You do know me! I'd thought maybe you were making up that story, but to know so much about me, you must be telling the truth. But, Light isn't the only one any more. I have two boyfriends now. The other one is Ryuzaki, one of L's employees. We have to save them both but make sure L dies."

Rem had been upset that she now had to think about preserving one of L's employees in addition to Light, but she wanted to do whatever it took to keep Misa happy. Then, Rem and Misa had agreed that following Light's old plan that he'd set up before he lost his memories was the best course of action.

Light hadn't told Rem much, but that plan seemed to involve letting the investigation catch Higuchi. When Misa left that bathroom, a plan was already forming in her mind of how she could ensure Higuchi got caught fast. Then, with Light and Misa working together, they'd eliminate L.

Misa hadn't told her boyfriends about Rem or her plan, partly because she knew Light would object to her putting herself at risk, partly because she knew Ryuzaki didn't believe things like shinigami could possibly be real, and partly because she was afraid L might catch them conspiring even though the cameras and microphones were supposedly off every time they had sex.

Misa grinned as she thought about how it had all started. Light and Ryuzaki had come to her room one day and told her the cameras were off for the moment. Then Light had explained that Misa could only have him if she also accepted Ryuzaki in a threesome relationship. At first, Misa had been shocked and furious. Light was hers, hers only, and she didn't see herself as the sort of woman who would accept two men into her bed at once.

But, when she started thinking about it, she had realized that she would do anything, anything to have Light. Anything except tolerate another woman. If Light had tried to pull the same stunt with a woman, Misa knew she wouldn't have stood for it. But, with a man, it didn't feel like it was Light cheating on her. If anything, it felt like she was cheating on Light, except that it wasn't cheating because he'd told her to do it.

Plus, Ryuzaki was really cute. Funny-looking, but cute. And, he was so grateful for everything Misa did that it made her feel really special and loved. His excitement and enthusiasm were contagious. The three of them had tried to initially get used to the idea by having a three-way kissing session, which was surprisingly hot and enjoyable. Then, when it was clear just how aroused they had all become, Ryuzaki had suggested they re-enact a dream he'd had.

Misa had been a bit iffy about the idea of Ryuzaki penetrating her before Light ever would, but Light explained that with the three of them all joined like that, it truly was three-person sex, with no need to assign a special status to Ryuzaki just because he'd be the one inside Misa at the time. Plus, Light would be right behind Misa, fondling her, a full participant in the sex act. If she was serious about the three-way relationship, she shouldn't have any problem with acting out Ryuzaki's dream.

It had actually been a very nice introduction to having the two men at once. It was incredibly arousing to see how responsive Ryuzaki was to everything she did as she crouched on top of him, the way he moaned and gasped and begged her with his eyes to give him more pleasure. She liked being on top with someone as large as him, so she could control the speed of penetration and angle of thrusting exactly the way she wanted, so he couldn't hurt her and yet she was able to explore the full potential of being deeply stretched and filled.

And then, while she'd thrust down onto Ryuzaki below her, impaling herself, Light had penetrated Ryuzaki from behind her, covering the back of Misa's neck with passionate kisses, and at the same time fondling Misa's breasts with one hand and using the other to stimulate her clitoris. Both of Ryuzaki's hands had joined Light's hand in wandering over her breasts, squeezing and kneading.

The two men working together had made it so easy to climax. It had always been work before, but now Misa could hardly believe how orgasmic she'd become. Even if she were slow to start during a particular session, they'd both just keep working on her until the intensity became unbearable and the pleasure coursed through her body. The three of them were at it on a daily basis, sometimes even twice a day. They experimented with all sorts of positions and arrangements, but the first one they'd tried was Misa's favorite. She loved riding Ryuzaki while Light worked behind her, penetrating him.

Ryuzaki always made a careful show of completely unplugging every camera and microphone before they started. As far as L and the rest of the investigation team knew, Light and Misa were having sex, while Ryuzaki watched so as to insure they weren't doing anything Kira-related and to negate the need for privacy-invading cameras that any team member could use to create their own porn stash. Ryuzaki claimed he'd protect both of them from being convicted as Kira, but Misa wasn't completely sure Ryuzaki would be able to outsmart L, so she kept quiet about that topic as much as she could.

Then, all too soon, Rem had come with her revelations, and Misa had begun secretly plotting, and now she was here, chained to a chair like some useless person, while her two lovers went out to confront Higuchi and hopefully didn't get themselves killed. From what Rem had said, Misa thought there was a good chance Light would return with his Kira memories, but there were many unknowns, and Rem's explanation had been very hasty, the barest outline of what had been going on with Light and Misa and the death notes. It was hard for Misa to be sure what would happen. They'd even turned off the overhead monitors, so she couldn't see what was going on with Higuchi's chase. She could only chafe against her chains and worry.

Then, after what seemed like hours but was probably only half an hour, the investigators all returned at once with Rem in tow. Misa pretended she couldn't see Rem, and they quickly unchained Misa and ushered off to her rooms so the investigation team could discuss whatever had happened without her being present to hear. It was so boring in her rooms! She wasn't even allowed a cellphone to talk to her friends.

Three hours later, Light and Ryuzaki came to her rooms and unplugged all the cameras and microphones. Fifteen minutes after that, the three of them were lying in bed on their backs, completely nude, Misa in the middle with one man on either side. Ryuzaki and Light each had a finger probing inside her. Her breath kept hitching and the activity was making it very hard to think, but she did her best to follow their conversation anyway.

Ryuzaki stopped nibbling on her ear long enough to look at Light and say, "You killed Higuchi in the helicopter, didn't you? And you also have your Kira memories back?"

Misa said, "Light... ugggghhhh... don't say anything. L probably has secret microphones installed in here."

Ryuzaki said, "I'm L, and I already know you're both Kira, so it doesn't matter."

Panic and disbelief warred inside Misa as she tried to gather her thoughts... but those fingers... especially Ryuzaki's finger, which was so long and skilled, knowing just how and where to hook upwards and hit a certain spot...

That scruffy misfit was L? He looked like a teenager. And... if he was L... wasn't he determined to catch the first and second Kira no matter what? And, then, there was... the matter of Rem. She needed... Misa's thoughts unraveled again as the two fingers squirming inside her both hit the right spot at the same time.

Light said, "Don't worry, Misa. I'm sure he won't betray us. Besides, if he did, Rem would kill him right afterwards."

Then Light looked at L and said, "Yes, I killed Higuchi while I was in the helicopter."

L speeded up his motions a bit and said, "I really admire that trick. I've been through all the video from the helicopter, and it's absolutely impossible to detect that you did anything."

Misa gasped, "Wait... Rem knows... uhhhh... some... and we need to... tell her not to kill... him."

Sometimes these two were so unfair. It was hard enough to avoid feeling dumb around two geniuses like these, but when they were trying to talk about important things... and then completely derailing Misa's thought process at the same time... with those wonderful, probing fingers...

L got on his cellphone and said, "Watari, can you ask Rem to come to room 512? Yes, I realize all the cameras and microphones are still disabled here. I believe Rem will be more cooperative if I give her an opportunity to say things off the record. Yes, if she kills while she's in here, you know what to do."

L put away his phone, then started making special swirling motions with his finger that sent shivers through Misa and asked, "Should we stop this for Rem? Or just pull up the blankets?"

Misa did not want those fingers to stop. She was getting quite damp down there, and it felt so good. But, she did want to be able to string together a coherent sentence. Reluctantly, she said, "Blanket and stop."

A few moments after both men withdrew their fingers and pulled the blanket up to Misa's neck to hide her nudity, Rem entered the room. Misa said, "Rem, we can say anything we want in here because the cameras and microphones are off. This guy is Ryuzaki, but he is also L. He's going to help us. Don't kill him, okay?"

Rem's eyes widened, and she said, "Misa, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Misa started to say something, but L was once again messing around under the covers, stroking between her legs. Misa forgot the actual sentence she was going to say and barely managed to get out a "Yeah."

"Well," Rem said, "you do look very happy, but what are we going to do? Will Higuchi take the entire blame? Also, if Light retains ownership of the death note, the curse of misfortune that attaches to death note owners will return, and could bring you unhappiness."

L said, "I don't want any curse to be affecting Light. Also, the best chance of keeping you two free would be if the killings don't resume. With Kira's path, there would be endless obstacles that would eventually necessitate killing a lot of innocent people, and each time you kill someone other than criminals, you leave clues to your possible identity. In addition to this, the FBI already knows I had narrowed down my list of Kira suspects to 141 people within the Japanese police and their families. Light is on that list. Even with my abilities as L, I am not sure I could protect an active Kira for long."

Light got an ugly, mean look on his face. He said, "But criminals deserve to die, all of them. How can I stop now?"

L leaned over Misa and kissed Light on the cheek, saying, "But, you're so much cuter when you're innocent!"

Misa said, "Liiiggghhhhtt!"

"Oh, okay," Light said, "but first we have to figure out what to do about Ryuk's death threat against me."

Light looked at L and said, "Ryuk is the other shinigami. He's going to kill me unless I keep him entertained, and he really loved to watch me being Kira."

L said, "I'm the greatest detective in the world. If anyone can figure out how to entertain Ryuk without killing people, I can. We'll just send Rem to fetch him and we'll work something out."

Light said, "Rem, you also need to dig up Ryuk's death note; you saw where I buried it. Destroy it so Ryuk doesn't give it to some other person. We don't want any investigators to capture a new Kira and obtain the death note, because then they might test the 13-day rule."

Rem said, "So, does that mean you're giving up ownership now?"

"No," Light said, "I'll give it up as soon as you go downstairs and pick it up. I don't want one of the investigators accidentally touching it while it's ownerless and becoming the new owner. That would introduce too many complications."

Rem turned and walked through a wall. Immediately, L stopped petting between Misa's legs and instead plunged a single finger inside, rubbing in and out deliciously. Misa leaned back her head and gasped. Then he hooked his finger in that special way he had, unerringly pressing against her g-spot. Misa tried to thrust up into his hand and made a little purr. Light noticed what was happening and began fondling Misa's breasts with one hand, while his other reached lower, slipping a finger inside right beside L's finger. The two fingers together, squirming inside her, moving in different rhythms, it was so arousing. Misa's breaths were all coming out in pants now.

Then L leaned close, so his lips were brushing her ear, and, in a husky whisper, he said, "I think you're ready now. Which one of us do you want to enter you first?"

Without any hesitation, Misa said, "Ryuzaki."

With a single rolling movement, L was on top of her. The swollen head of his erection was pressing in, stretching her even though she'd been loosened by the fingers. His movements were firm, but careful. He pushed himself in hard, but not too hard. When he was the one thrusting into her, he was always so tender and gentle, mindful of his size. He occasionally went too slowly, but he never hurt her, and her insides were getting more and more used to him.

Then L was moving inside her with a steady rhythm, so large and hard and slippery, while he lapped his tongue across her lips and then into her mouth in a passionate kiss and reached down between their bodies with one hand to stimulate her clitoris, slowly, slowly rubbing one thumb back and forth over it.

His touch was skilled and precise, as if he could tell exactly how it felt to her and adjusted the movement and pressure just right. He'd learned everything about sex very fast. At the same time, Misa could feel Light's warm body pressed up against her side, his erection digging into her leg. Light cupped a breast and pulled it just far enough over that he could suck on it without disturbing L's movements, and then he was licking and very gently biting the nipple.

L's rhythm was just so perfect. It never faltered, never changed pace, and each thrust seemed to drive her just a bit higher into her state of arousal. The pleasure was building, building as her two lovers worked on her meticulously, all their techniques so skilled. They'd both picked up on exactly what Misa wanted very quickly. It was really nice to be around geniuses sometimes.

Then Misa could feel everything seizing up inside her, the excitement rising. Her internal muscles clamped down hard on L. Just then, L hugged her very tight and stopped moving. His muscles tensed and Misa could feel him twitching and releasing his seed inside. It was warm and wet and gooey. L nuzzled Misa's face and said, "I'm sorry, Misa, but you're just so beautiful and I love you so much."

He withdrew and rolled to the side. Misa said, "You bastard! I was right on the edge."

L hot breaths were panting right in her ear. He said, "I'll make it up to you. You know how quickly I can go again, and how good I am at oral."

A delicious shiver worked its way through Misa's body at the mention of oral. Yes, L could give mind-blowing oral sex. His lips and tongue were simply unbelievable. Misa was getting wetter at the thought, the entire region between her legs tingling. Light was getting on top of her now. He smirked and said, "You know, with two of us, you never have to wait."

L whispered in her ear, "We will give Misa so many orgasms she won't be able to walk or see straight."

With that, Light lightly grasped her clitoris between a finger and thumb while he was entering her roughly, not even trying to be gentle since he knew L had just withdrawn moments before. Misa was quite aroused already and the fast, rough entrance felt so good and slippery that she came on that first thrust, arching her back helplessly as the pleasure rose and consumed her entire world for a moment, a white-hot shivering bliss.

She was dimly aware of L chuckling in her ear, and then, as she started to retreat back down into a normal state of arousal, Light moving within her, she heard L say, "Good girl. I knew you could do it."

L's hands were all over her body, stimulating her as Light continued pounding hard and fast. Then L was gone for a moment, and when he returned he was helping Light pull her bottom upward, propping up the entire lower half of her torso with pillows. Light was kneeling on the bed between her legs now. He hoisted one leg with each arm, until Misa's legs were pointing straight up, her ankles rubbing against Light's shoulders.

Now when Light moved, this angle put intense pressure on the upper roof of her vagina, stimulating her g-spot much more directly. Misa felt incredibly filled, stuffed as full as she could possibly be. Every thrust was tight and hard and exquisite. Now there was enough room between Misa's lower groin and Light's body for L to put his head right there, right next to Misa's most sensitive area, his warm, skilled tongue darting out to rub and caress at that tender, swollen nub between her legs, swirling and sucking and doing complicated movements that Misa couldn't even think of a name for.

This was a man who could tie cherry stems into knots with his tongue, and sometimes Misa thought he was trying to tie her parts into knots as well. In no time at all she had come hard twice, taking Light over the edge the second time. Her entire lower region was still pulsing and throbbing as Light withdrew.

The stimulation wasn't gone for long. Almost instantly, it seemed, the two men had switched positions, and now it was L penetrating her with his much larger penis while Light licked at her with his less-skilled, but still very nice, tongue. With this position, L's size was being used for the maximum result. There was an intense pressure inside that made her want to scream, a moving, rubbing pressure. It was almost unbearably good. Then, when Light's warm tongue flicked out to taste her, lapping at her engorged clitoris, it was suddenly too much and she was coming very hard, an absolutely incredible feeling inside her as her vaginal muscles clamped down on L's huge cock and tried to milk it.

An intense bliss washed over L's face. It looked like he'd just barely managed to resist his own orgasm, and he was still moving within her, thrusting with his perfect rhythm that was never off even a tiny bit. The glow of several orgasms was now within Misa, a subtle tingle that had spread to every body part. But, still, she was very aroused. L and Light knew just how to drive her crazy, to keep pushing her forward into uncharted sexual territory. Before them, she'd never realized how good it could be, how the pleasure could keep going up and up. They always made sure to exploit her greater capacity as a woman for multiple orgasms, not relenting, even if they were sated, until Misa said it was time to stop.

Soon the sexual pressure was building again. This time Misa was clawing into the sheets by her sides, her back arching high up. L just kept shoving into her relentlessly, each inward stroke pushing Misa's pleasure a bit higher. And then, with a particularly exquisite slide of Light's tongue, the coiled tightness within her groin was suddenly breaking, an explosion of feeling and electricity that surged through her pelvis in five distinct pulses, the last three finally breaking L's rhythm as he shoved deep within and stayed, twitching inside Misa as his breath was released in little spurts in perfect time to the twitches.

L and Light both held her close as she gradually came down from her high. Then L pulled himself out and knelt down between Misa's legs, replacing his penis with his fingers. Misa was unsure. Could she take any more? But, it did feel good. L slid his fingers in and out, curling and twisting. When he'd worked Misa up into a frenzy once again, his head dipped down, his hot moist breath reaching out and stirring her clitoris to new life. Before licking, L said, "I promised Misa I'd give her orgasms until she couldn't take it any more."

And, true to his word, he kept working on her, never relenting. Every time the pleasure built up and she climaxed, Misa thought it would be the last one, but L simply continued penetrating her with his fingers, and then, when he thought her clitoris had rested enough, he'd suddenly be lapping at it again with his marvelously skilled tongue, and it would feel so good that Misa would let him do it. _Just one more time_, she'd think.

Finally, after a warm, lazy bliss had spread through her entire body and she really thought she couldn't take any more stimulation, she pushed L's head away and just lay there panting. She could practically feel her face glowing.

L said, "Well, I think we accomplished our objectives for today."

Light nuzzled up beside L and then pointed at his own erection. He said, "Misa's done, but I only got to come once, and I think I could coax a third time out of you."

Light started rubbing L's tummy, and then kissed his ear and said, "You want me inside you, don't you?"

L groaned and leaned back into Light, letting Light's fingers run all along his body. In a few minutes, Light had prepared L and had him on all fours on the bed, penetrating him from behind. Misa smiled as she watched them. They were so happy, and they really were cute together.

After both of them had come once and Light had entered L for yet another round, explaining that all the stuff with Misa had really gotten him quite aroused, Misa crawled over to the unit of panting, grinding male bodies, slipping her head underneath and taking the tip of L's stiff erection in her mouth. He tasted slightly, just slightly, of her own inner parts. Rubbing her hands along the slippery shaft and continuing to mouth the tip, sucking and massaging with her lips, she had soon coaxed L into a fourth orgasm. As he emptied into her mouth, Light was pulled along by L's excitement and came as well, panting and sobbing in pleasure.

Afterwards, as the three of them cuddled in an exhausted, happy heap of warm arms and legs all tangled together, L admitted to Misa that she'd just given him the most intense orgasm of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it at first seemed the event of the first chapter had really happened, and then in the second chapter it was revealed as just a dream, and then in the third chapter, it turns out it was a dream but it also really happened, because L, Light and Misa ended up re-enacting the dream. So, in that sense, you might consider chapter one to be a flash-forward.
> 
> I hope that wasn't too many interpretations of the same event, and that it wasn't too cheesy for you.
> 
> And, this third chapter is the end. It's a happy ending stable threesome from now on, with no Kira investigators ever bothering them, because there wasn't enough evidence to convict them in the first place and since nobody will try to be Kira any more, no new evidence will appear.
> 
> The three of them can just keep having hot sex from now on, while L and Light solve cases together and Misa does her modeling/acting stuff. And I suppose L will stop sitting in his stereotypical posture and thumb-sucking because he'll have all the horniness milked out of him on a regular basis. Or, maybe he won't, because he's just that horny.
> 
> Yeah, I realize it would probably take a lot more than this for L to give up the Kira case and forgive both Kiras, but occasionally exercises in OOCness can be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit of a mind-fuck in addition to the actual fucking, so if you want to know what actually happened, you won't truly know until the end of chapter three. The first chapter is from L's perspective, the second from Light's perspective, and the third from Misa's perspective.
> 
> L is probably OOC in this fic, unless you assume that L is secretly very, very horny. I cannot imagine L forgiving Kira in anything like normal circumstances.


End file.
